Daughter of Black, Mistress of Death
by AwkwardPanda2017
Summary: Harriet Potter wanted to finally be happy and reunite with her parents, only to be told that she had unfinished business back in the world of the living. And now Draco is being all clingy which isn't as bad as she thought it would be. Together with her fathers, Cassiopeia Black, and Draco, they take on the self-titled Flight from Death.


**Content Warning: In this chapter, there is description of attempted suicide as well as depression and a minor consuming alcohol. I did not write this with the intent of worsening my readers' depression. If you are depressed and/or experiencing suicidal thoughts please please please call a crisis helpline. That being said, if you are suicidal, this chapter may not be the easiest read for you.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter One**

It was a late November night in the Scottish Highlands. The sky was dark, only illuminated by the stars, the moon in its darkest phase. A slight, cold breeze rustled the branches of the evergreen trees surrounding the ancient stone castle, soft yellow light radiating from its stained glass windows. If one were to look close enough, they would see a young girl with unruly black hair and glassy green eyes standing on the edge of the tallest tower, a glass bottle with a brown liquid in her right hand as her left hand gripped the edge of the railing, keeping her from falling to the ground several stories below her.

Harriet was tired. She was tired of the constant back and forth of the magical world, she was tired of all the fame that came at the cost of her family, she was tired of people turning their backs on her. But most of all, she was tired of the constant darkness eroding at her mind, enhanced only by the nightmares she saw whenever she closed her eyes. "Oh, sod it all," she sighed before she took another drink from the firewhiskey bottle Dobby had gotten for her.

As she took another drink she heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs of the tower. But she was too drunk to care. The footsteps came to a sudden halt just inside the doorway and she sighed. "Potter? What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Malfoy?" she retorted in annoyance.

"Well, it looks an awful lot like you're two sips away from falling off the Astronomy tower and dying to me," Malfoy shot right back.

"It seems you are smarter than you look, Ferret. Now leave me so I can die in peace, thanks. And tell everyone I said 'Fuck you' for me, will you?"

Harri could hear an almost silent intake of breath as Malfoy processed what she was saying. He took a few steps toward her and then stopped. She knew he was close enough to grab her if she jumped. Thank goodness she had practiced a wandless banishing spell last year. She'd rather not Malfoy fuck things up for her like he always did.

The breeze around them picked up, almost as if sensing the tension and building magic. Harri's hair rustled in the wind, drawing Malfoy's attention to how truly messy it was. It looked like she hadn't washed her hair since the start of the school term. His attention turned to her clothes. How had he never noticed how her muggle clothes seemed to be too big, faded, and dirty? Now they were too big, faded, dirty, and stained with alcohol. "_Shit, Malfoy. Pull yourself together and help her!" _something inside him screamed.

"Potter," he paused. "Harri, why are you doing this? Don't you have something to live for, people who care?"

Harri snorted into her almost empty bottle. "That's the joke of the century, Malfoy. The only people that ever cared for me are dead, disgraced, or on the run because of a crime he didn't commit. On top of that, the only friends I've ever had have turned their backs on me because they think I would willingly enter myself into a tournament that could kill me, despite me telling them and everyone else that I didn't. I am now the pariah of the Wizarding World once again, and your stupid little 'Potter Stinks' badges haven't helped anything at all. At least now I can finally go be with my parents and finally be happy," she sneered at him. Before Draco could fully register what was happening, Harriet Potter let go of the railing and fell. "Harri, no!" Draco yelled as he lunged for her, his fingers missing her shirt by millimeters. Draco watched as Harri fell, almost in slow motion, to the ground. Her hair was being whipped up into snarls by the wind that had increased in intensity again. Just before she hit the ground, green eyes met grey and the sound of shattering glass echoed off the stone walls of the castle.

The wind rushed around Harri, whipping her hair up into a tangled mess. For a moment, just before she hit the ground, her eyes met Malfoy's and she could see the shock and fear clearly on his face, despite the distance and the alcohol. Then, she hit the ground and just for an instant, she felt the scar on her head explode into waves of fire before everything faded into white.

Harri blinked her eyes twice as the whiteness around her slowly started to form shapes. Sitting up, she noticed she was still in her whale of a cousin's cast-offs and she groaned. "Of course, I die and go to the afterlife and what am I wearing? A ratty t-shirt that's four sizes too big for me and a pair of sleep shorts made from old Hogwarts robes that don't fit me anymore. Lovely." When she looked away from her clothes in disgust, she noticed that her surroundings had morphed into what looked like a cleaner, empty, washed-out version of Kings Cross Station. "What the hell?" she asked out loud in confusion. Her voice had no echo.

"That is exactly what I was thinking when you showed up here before your time, Mistress," came a voice from behind her, making her jump. Standing behind her was a being wearing a cloak that looked like it was made from pure darkness. Its face was visible, but somehow not at the same time, and it hovered a few inches off the ground, the darkness around it rippling slightly on a nonexistent breeze.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Harri demanded, slightly on edge.

"I am Death, m'lady. And you are currently in what is called The Between, the place all souls go before being taken to their appropriate afterlife. Every soul that has died has come here, but it looks different to each soul. You should not be here, it is not your time. But," Death sighed a little, giving the impression of slight annoyance, "there is someone who would like to talk with you. Your mother. She is lucky that I even allowed her soul to be transferred back here for the time being. The only reason I'm allowing it is because what she has to talk with you about is of grave importance, and I am forbidden from speaking to you about it, per the Laws of the Universe. But, having your mother talk with you is a way around that law and also has the added benefit of making sure the message sticks. Any questions?"

Harri just blinked slowly and then shook her head, too shocked to even speak. "Very well then, I'll leave you two be while I deal with this thing over here," it responded, the last part with disgust.

"Excuse me, Death," Harri began before it started to walk away. "What exactly are you going to be dealing with?"

Despite the fact that Harri could not see Death's face, she got the feeling it was giving her a ferocious grin that would make even a dragon shit itself. Bending down, Death reached beneath a bench and pulled out what could only be described as DNA experimentation gone wrong. It looked like a fetus, but far more skeletal and its face was a cross between a snake and a human. "This, m'lady, is what I shall be dealing with. An abomination. I can speak no more of this matter. Your mother will be here shortly. Please, have a seat and wait. And one more thing. If you'd like a change of attire while here, just will yourself wearing whatever you'd like and your appearance shall change." And with that, Death disappeared into a swirling black, blue, and purple portal.

Harri sat down on a bench and sighed. "Figures, I can't even die right," she mumbled. Thinking hard, her brow furrowing, she changed her clothes to match how she was feeling. Black. Instead of dumb sleep short, she was now wearing basic black sweatpants. And instead of her oversized cast-off shirt, she had replaced it with a black and purple long-sleeved t-shirt. Her mind began to wander and it wasn't long before she felt someone tap her shoulder from behind her. She jumped up and spun around, reaching for her wand that wasn't there. When she saw that it was her mother standing behind her, she burst into tears and ran into her arms. "Oh, mum! I've missed you so much!" Harri sobbed, unable to hold back all the pain she had been feeling.

"I know, sweetie. I know. I've missed you too but your father and I have been watching you and we couldn't be prouder of who you've become. But you have to go back. There is unfinished business that only you can finish."

Harri stepped back and sniffed, her face scrunching up in confusion. "Mum, what are you talking about? Is this about the tournament?"

Lily shook her head sadly. "No, this has nothing to do with the tournament. This is about Voldemort."

Harri snorted. "Mum, he's been dead just as long as you and dad have."

Lily sighed. "Harri dear, I have a lot to tell you."

**A/N: And that completes this first chapter! Again, this chapter starts out very dark and for that I am sorry. But now that is out of the way, things will slowly start to change for the better. But it's not going to be immediate and Harri's struggle with depression is going to be a big factor in this story. Like I said earlier, if you are struggling with suicidal thoughts please call the crisis helpline in your area. Thank you so much for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review! AwkwardPanda signing out. **


End file.
